Lost Girl: Unknown Family Lost Girl Fan Fiction
by HannahManiac13
Summary: Bo has a hard enough time of trying to figure out who her mother is. Let alone, trying to still figure herself out.    But when she comes to find out there are more hidden secrets to her past and family. More weight is put on her shoulders.


Lost Girl: Unknown Family. ( Lost Girl Fan Fiction )

Description: Bo has a hard enough time of trying to figure out who her mother is. Let alone, trying to still figure herself out. But when she comes to find out there are more hidden secrets to her past and family. More weight is put on her shoulders.

Chapter 1.

It was just a resting day, a break from fighting with Fae, being light or dark. Bo and Kenzi have been working 24/7 on whole bunch of different things. Whether it's dealing with Banshee's, trying to find out who their death scream called out for, trying to kill a vampire because it gave Bo false information about her mother, or issues with Bo not choosing to be light or dark Fae.

Bo hasn't chose a side yet, because she doesn't want to be owned. Or follow certain rules, most of those rules dealing with love issues and/or affairs. With Fae, as you could see already, there is Light and Dark. Dark being evil, and Light being, well. Good. Each one has a leader, and a set of rules.

Bo has it tough, believe it or not. Bo was raised in a adoptive human family. She was unaware of her non-human nature abilities at the time, and she wasn't aware of the world of Fae. When she found out her succubus powers, they only become apparent to her when she accidentally kills her first love by draining him of his life energy. This act had caused her to flee her own home. She was scared of what she was.

Bo then exchanges her previously normal life for one without family or friends, moving from place to place whenever she kills again. Then one day, Bo saves a human girl, Kenzi, the two girls quickly became friends. Kenzi then decides they should team up to create a Fae/Human detective agency. Later, Confronted by the Fae elders with having to choose a side ("Light" or "Dark"), Bo declares herself as neutral. Deciding to side with humans after Kenzi risked her life to find what had happened to Bo for her own sake where most of the Fae simply saw her as another factor on the board.

Throughout those days of what you could say " Her Beginning. ", Bo learns more about the Fae world and herself while she searches for information about her origins.

Along this path, she found out she belonged to a werewolf, Who's name is Dyson, and becomes friends with a human named Lauren, who is a doctor for Fae.

Now about Kenzi, Bo's best friend and sidekick- declared as Bo's 'property' to allow her to participate in Fae society-, despite being a normal human, who suggested Bo use her neutrality to her advantage to become a private investigator. A scam artist who displays kleptomanic tendencies, she can speak Russian fluently and possesses excellent street-smarts. Despite their differences, she and Bo quickly became close, Bo choosing humanity rather than Fae because Kenzi risked her life to find out what had happened to Bo during her 'trial' where the Fae seemed to consider Bo just another factor in their game. She frequently acts as the comic relief.

Here's also a bit of information about Dyson, is a wolf-shifter and a detective in the human world. Even in human form he is quite strong and possesses a very acute sense of smell. He is several hundred years old and very knowledgeable about Fae politics. A member of the Light Fae, his true allegiance is to Trick rather than the Ash. He is in love with Bo- the two occasionally engaging in sexual trysts while Bo was learning about her powers so that she could feed without killing- and is best friends with Hale, his Fae detective partner, although his love for Bo caused him pain because he cannot express it openly due to the issues surrounding her mysterious background.

Bo and Kenzi were still sleeping. Bo sleeping in her comfortable bed, and Kenzi fell asleep on the couch while playing a zombie shooting game and eating junk foods. She likes to gamble, eat, and play shooting games. She is also… what you want to call a punk and/or rebel.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _

Bo woke up when the phone had rang, wasn't to happy about it, but she wanted to answer.

" Err…. Who the hell is calling so early in the morning? " When Kenzi asked this to Bo, she looked at the clock.

" It's noon, Kenzi. "

" I don't give two shits…. It's still early morning in my book.. "

" Then go to sleep, Ms. Grumpy. " Bo smiled as she looked at the couch. She slowly sawn Kenzi's arm rise up, and give her the finger, she laughed. Bo then picked up the ringing phone, and saw the number, it was Dyson. She pressed the answer button, then put it against her ear.

" Hello? Dyson? What's the matter. Usually when you call it's bad news. "

" _Well… It sort of is. _" Dyson's voice sounded serious and worried. Bo had a feeling her day off, is going to be a day off of relaxing.

" Does this involve me meeting you somewhere so you can explain to me further information? " Bo asked him, as she searched her fridge trying to find something to eat.

" _Yes it does. Meet me at the coffee shop so we can discuss more there. _" He had hung up the phone, so did Bo.

She set the phone back down on the charger and went over to Kenzi, and slightly pushed her shoulder to wake her up.

" Oh my god, What! What is it now! " Kenzi screamed at Bo.

" Dyson called, looks like we might not get a day off for once. "

" Please tell me your not dragging me with you… "

" I'm not. It's just for me, for now. So you can stay here, text me if you need anything. Alright? "

" Alright, now you go have fun with horny wolf boy.. " Bo did a little chuckle, and kissed Kenzi on the forehead.

She then went to her room to go change. She got into a dark navy blue shirt, black leather pants, and heeled combat boots. Also to add a bit of more fashion, she put on a little leather jacket.

Bo grabbed her phone, put in her pocket then headed for the door, She was wondering what the problem was now. She was a bit pissed about not having a day off, but hey. Who knows. Might not be that big of a deal whatever Dyson wants to talk with her about.

When she had arrived at the Coffee Shop. She had saw Dyson waiting outside of the door, looking to find her. Bo was just waiting till he saw her car. Just to see how long it would take from him to notice. So she just kept staring at him like a creeper guy with a girl he likes.

When Dyson finally noticed it was about 20 minutes. He ran over to her car window. Bo rolled them down so he could rest his arms on something.

" How long have you been here, Bo? "

" Hm… about 20 minutes. I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice that I was here. And apparently… Your wolf senses weren't working well on that. " Dyson, shook his head down and laughed along with Bo.

" Well, way to make me feel like some dumb mutt. Now, get out of the car so we can go inside, drink some coffee and talk. "

" Alright, alright calm down. " Bo stepped out of the car and started walking with Dyson to the coffee shop's door. " You know, you at least got to let me have a little bit of fun. I wasn't expecting to do anything today. " Dyson opened the coffee shop door and let her in first.

" Well… let's just say its payback for when you made me do work I didn't want to do on La Sho Shane. " Bo grunted and shook her head. " Now, anything you want? I'll go get it. You can just go sit at my table over there. " He pointed to a table that had what seemed to be police files.

" Decaf. "

" Okay. " Dyson went in line, and Bo went to take a seat.

When Bo took a seat in the chair, she looked at the folders. Eager to open them, just to see what they were. She didn't want to be nosy and be impatient about it, but at the same time she wanted to.

_I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took just a little peek…_Bo had thought to herself. So slowly, and sneaky like, she put her hand on one folder, and started sliding it towards her.

Right when she thought she had it, Dyson's hand was on hers. She looked up and saw him glaring.

" Eager to see already. "

" No. What gave you that idea? "

" I'm not joking around Bo. What we are going to be talking about is serious. " He handed Bo her decaf coffee, and he took a sip of his bottled water.

" Question. "

" What Bo? "

" Why get water when were at a Coffee Shop? Coffee Shop? Coffee, see the resemblance? "

" I didn't want any, so can we please get to business? " Bo took a long sip of her decaf, then set it back down on the table.

" Yes. Now what's so serious that I had to come down here? "

" Well. There have been murders going around lately and ~ "

" What murders? " Bo asked, interrupting Dyson.

" I take it Kenzi hogged up the television again? "

" Yes. So I couldn't watch the news. "

" Okay, well as I was saying, There have been murders lately. And they are… weird how they are positioned. "

" What do you mean? " Dyson didn't answer, he just pulled out a picture. It was of a female, the body was laid on its right side, straight up and down. " I don't see how it's weird, Most murders leave the bodies of the people they murdered how they had laid down. "

" Just let me show you all of them, then you'll see why. " He pulled out another picture. This one had one female and one male, their bodies were curved, like there head was not to far below the feet, and they made a backwards three. " Now watch, " Dyson put that photo next to the first one. Bo looked at it, he eyes narrowed and mouth had slightly dropped.

" B. It makes a B. "

" Mhm. " He pulled out a third and last photo. All were females, and they were put in a circle. Dyson then put that photo next to the ones that made a B.

Bo's mouth fully dropped. It had spelled her name. Bo. Something or Someone wants her.

" Why did the murderer… "

" I don't know. I will tell you this though. It's some sort of Fae. "

" How could you tell? " Bo asked him.

" I went back to all the crime scenes later that night. I had checked the bodies, they still had blood in them, but what they didn't have was there chi. Or there so called 'Life Force'. " Dyson looked at Bo when he said that. Bo's breathing started getting heavy.

" Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. You wouldn't dare to think it's me. "

" Bo. I know its not you. You would had left some clue behind. The Fae who did this. Left no finger prints, or any evidence behind. Who ever it is though, wants you, or knows who you are. "

There was a bit of silence after that. Bo had no clue what to say to this. Neither did Dyson. They both wanted to figure out what this Fae was. What gender, what it wants to do with Bo. Just… what.

" Well… You know what? I'm going to go, back home. Try to forget this a little bit. You call me if you find out anything more? Kay? Kay. Bye. " Bo had left the coffee shop before Dyson had a chance to say anything. He looked out the window and saw her car drive off as fast as possible.

" Well Bo… looks like your in even more danger. "

Dyson went to the only guy that could help him with this, Fitzpatrick " Trick " McCorrigan. He is the owner and bartender of the only Fae pub in town, The Dal Riata which is neutral ground where Dark and Light Fae can go freely. Trick is very powerful; a Blood Seer, he has the ability to alter fate by writing in his own blood.

When Dyson walked into the Bar, and then up to the counter where Trick was. Trick turned around and smiled.

" Well Hi there Dyson! How are you today? "

" Good, well.. Somewhat. Is there a place where we can talk alone? " Trick rolled his eyes, and put a mug he was washing down.

" Yes. Follow me to the back. " Trick started leading the way which Dyson had followed.

When they had came upon a room, there were old artifacts, and books that had a lot of history of the Fae world. Along with a couch and a fireplace.

" Go ahead, Dyson. Take a seat. "

" Thank you. " He smiled a little bit, then went to sit down.

Trick had gotten two shot glasses out and poured a bit of whisky in them. Then went over to the couch and sat next to Dyson, handing him his shot glass.

" Bottoms up. " Trick had said, while the both of them poured the whiskey shots down there throat. " So, Dyson, what's so important that you need to come to me about it? "

" It's Bo. "

" What did she get herself into this time. "

" Nothing, I swear. Something is after her, we think. "

" Human or Fae? "

" It's Fae. "

" How can you tell? " He asked Dyson. Dyson just laid out the photo's, which had spelled 'Bo'.

Trick just looked at them and sighed.

" And how does this tell me its Fae? "

" I went back that same night, to all the crime scenes. There was blood in all the bodies still. The life force, had been drained from them. And don't think it's Bo, trust me. You and I both know if it was her, she would after feel at least a bit of guilt and she would leave evidence. The Fae who did this left nothing behind. Just a sign, which was the bodies spelling her name. " Trick had sighed, and got a serious look.

" I don't know what Fae it is.. Well… It has to be a Succubus like Bo, but not to sure. I'll help you try to figure stuff out. But I'm not making any promises." Dyson got up and shook Trick's hand.

" Thank you. " Dyson then left the room.

" Oh Bo… Why are you always involved with danger… "

When Bo arrived back home, she came through the door and went straight to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and took off her combat boots, and threw them over the bed. Then took the jacket off, and laid on her back.

Kenzi was in the living room watching Scream 4, and eating lay's chips. Bo think she didn't even notice her. " Oh… HEY! Bo! How did it go with wolf boy? " Kenzi screamed when she realized after three or so minutes Bo was in her room. " Fine. I guess. "

" You sure about that? You sound… grumpy. You on your period? " Bo laughed, and closed her eyes a bit.

" No. Just things on my mind. And hey, Kenzi? "

" Yea? "

" Wake me up in about 2 hours, won't you? "

" Yes Ma'am. "

" Thank you. "

" No problem, " Kenzi said as she stuffed her mouth with more chips.

Bo just got under her bed covers and turned to lay on her side, closed her eyes, and slowly drifted away to a slumber.

Chapter 2.

Bo was having a nightmare. The whole world was in complete chaos. All humans were being killed by both Light and Dark Fae. Buildings were burning, the sky was bleeding red, with pitch black clouds just screaming all hell broke loose.

Bo was standing in the middle of the street, watching it all go down. She couldn't do much, she couldn't help. This was her fault, she was thinking to herself.

She then realized she had to go check on Kenzi and make sure she's alright. If anything had happened to her, she wouldn't be able to go on. For another human she loved, being killed. It was and would be completely heartbreaking.

When she got up to their apartment, everything was trashed. Walls were cracked, some even broken, shelves knocked down, broken glass, sofa was torn up, and the television was broken in half.

Bo had walked past the couch, and when she did she saw foot prints, that were made from blood. They had led to her bedroom. She thought fast and ran into there.

At the foot of her bed, she saw a body of a female, the face was hidden by shadow and hair. Besides her on the bed, Bo saw Lauren. Her heart had been ripped out and her face had been clawed several times. " _Who are you! _" She screamed at the figure. The figure just smiled. It's smile was pure white, and she could see a bit of a vampire fang.

The figure brought a body around her, it was Kenzi. Kenzi's mouth was duck taped, and her right eye was clawed. She was trying to scream and struggle out of the figures grip.

" _Let her go! _" The figure ignored her, then pushed its hand through Kenzi's back. Coming out the other side, out of her chest. Bo saw the figures bloody hand holding Kenzi's heart.

" _No! _"

" Bo! Bo! Wake up! " Bo had woken up to Kenzi shaking her, and behind Kenzi was Lauren.

Bo was breathing heavily, and woke up in sweat.

" What happened? " She asked. Lauren walked around Kenzi, and sat on Bo's bed, looking at her.

" You just had a nightmare, that's all. " Lauren brushed Bo's hair behind her ear, Bo closed her eyes, she liked how gentle Lauren's touch was. Then Bo opened her eyes again, and Lauren was gazing at them.

" Oh… oh my…. BLEH! Cheesy love alert. " Lauren smiled, then dropped her head low. Bo just rolled her eyes, and turned her head to look at Kenzi.

" It isn't cheesy love, its just looking at each other. "

" Uh-huh, yea sure. Your just saying that because you want to get into her pants. " Lauren's eyes widened, Bo blushed, and was having a hard time trying to say something.

" It's nothing like that, I-I swear. "

" Sure, now leave me be. I'm going to go play some vampire killing games. Goodbye, Farwell, so on and so forth. " Kenzi left the room. When she did things grew very silent between Lauren and Bo.

" So… Lovely day? Isn't it? " Bo said with a smile. Lauren was still silent. " No? Okay. " Bo clapped her hands when she said that, then got out of bed and walked to her full body mirror. She started brushing her long, soft brown hair. Lauren just laughed. Bo stopped brushing her hair, then went back to doing it.

" What's so funny? "

" Nothing. "

" Your lying. "

" I swear Bo, it's nothing. " Lauren got up from her bed and walked up behind Bo. Bo turned around right when she got there, so they became face-to-face close.

They we're both thinking the same thing:

_Should I try and kiss her? _They looked into each others beautiful hazel eyes. Lauren leaned in, a put her soft lips against Bo's. Bo put her arms around Lauren's neck, and Lauren put her arms around Bo's waist pulling her closer.

Bo slipped her tongue in Laurens mouth, exploring. Lauren's tongue decided to play back, when there tongues touched. Lauren thought it was like velvet against velvet.

Bo suddenly pulled away from the kiss.

" I can't do this. " Bo started to walk away, Lauren grabbed her arm before Bo could go any further.

" Yes you can. "

" Lauren, no. No I can't. What if I lose control. "

" Bo. I've been watching you, Dyson's been watching you. You can control it. You just don't trust yourself enough. " Bo just stood there silent. Not looking at Lauren. " Fine then. Be the immature one, and give the silent treatment… " Lauren was about to walk out the room. When she stopped, and turned back to look at Bo. Bo rose her head up and looked Lauren in the eyes.

" You can control yourself Bo. Just believe you can do it. " Lauren then left.

When Lauren walked through the living room, Kenzi looked up at her. " Hey, How'd things go? " Lauren ignored and slammed there door walking out. " Okay, that's fine. Be a bitch. " Bo smacked the back of Kenzi's head.

" She's not a bitch. "

" How the hell did you… "

" I'm sneaky. " Bo handed Kenzi a soda, then sat next to her on the couch. Kenzi opened it right away and chugged half of it.

" Thanks. "

" So what's the point of this game? " Bo asked Kenzi before she took a sip of her soda.

" Killing shit. Want to try? " Bo laughed.

" No thanks. " Bo's smile went to a frown. She wanted to figure out who that female figure in her dream was. What was it? She knew it was a female, but what kind of Fae?

* * * * Dyson was with his friend/detective partner, Hale, Hale is a siren. A siren is a mythical creature who's song causes sailors ships to wreck.

They were both playing pool and drinking shots. Having a good time.

" So… How's Bo doing man? Haven't seen the Succubus in a while. " Hale asked Dyson. Dyson took another shot, sucked on a lime, then shook his head.

" She's been okay. I guess. "

" You guess? " Hale put his pool stick down and rested the palms of his hands on the top.

" There's some sort of Fae after her. We don't know who or what it is. "

" Ah, tha ~ "

" Dyson. Come back here. Now. " Trick said, interrupting Hale. Hale and Dyson looked at each other. " Go on and go. Update me when your done. " Dyson nodded his head towards him and ran to Trick. They were both walking to the same room where they had talked last.

" What's wrong? Find any information? "

" Yes. Yes I did. "

" Well… show me. "

" I will, but first, just to make sure. Was one of those murders outside of the Chinese restaurant that the luck Fae lives at? "

" Yes. "

" Does that restaurant have camera's outside of the building? "

" Yes. Why? "

" Because I found this, just watch and play close attention. I'll pause it when the part comes up. " Dyson sat down on the couch. Trick played the video.

It was behind the restaurant, there was a young woman, twenty-one is how old she seemed to be. She was standing there just waiting for someone. All of the sudden another young lady came up. She seemed to be eighteen years old. If not, nineteen. From what Dyson could see, she had darkish light brown hair.

The two girls started to make-out. Then suddenly, Dyson saw the girl with the darkish light brown hair, hands grab the corners of the other girls jacket and pinned her against the wall, and started to suck her soul.

Trick paused it. Dyson was speechless.

" See… " Trick went up to the screen and pointed at the human girls chi or life force being sucked into the other girls mouth. " It's a female, and definitely another Succubus. "

" So she's the one behind this.. " Dyson squinted at the screen. " Wait a second… Can you zoom in on the girls face? "

" Yes. "

" Thank you. " When Trick did, Dyson saw that the Succubus had fangs, like a vampires. That's all he could see. He couldn't get a full and good view of the face.

" Do you think it could be Bo's mother? " Dyson asked Trick.

" No. It couldn't be. Bo's mother has shorter hair, and it's light. "

" I have to update Bo about this. "

" Oh my god, Kenzi. Your horrible! " Bo said laughing at Kenzi, Kenzi just kept on smiling and they both went back to watching Friday The 13th .

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _

" Ugh. Who is it Bo? "

" I don't know, let me check. " Bo got up from the couch to go see who it was. It was Dyson again. " It's Dyson. "

" Oh my gosh. I'm not pausing the movie. So hurry. " Bo went into her bedroom, and answered then phone.

" Dyson? "

" _Bo? Is that you? _"

" No. It's death knocking at your door. Of course its me! "

" _Remember what I showed you earlier? And how we think someone or something is after you? _"

" Yes. Why? " Bo was getting serious, and worried now.

" _Well… it's a female. And it's also… A Succubus. _"

" How did you found this out? "

" _Trick. Trick found this one out. The weird thing about this Succubus though is that she has vampire fangs. _" Bo remembered her dream, the figure. It also had fangs.

" It couldn't be possible. Maybe she just has good teeth. "

" _No. Bo. These are pure vampire teeth. And the only other information we can get on what she looks like is her hair. Which doesn't help us much. _"

" Is there anyway we can track her down? "

" Aw! Come one! You stupid bitch! I told you not to go in there! " Bo peeked her head out the door and saw Kenzi screaming at the movie.

" _Excuse me? _"

" Sorry. It was Kenzi, she's watching a movie. "

" _Oh. Okay. Well, you and Kenzi are going to have to meet up with Hale, Trick and I here at the bar tomorrow so we can discuss further things on how to track her. _"

" Okay. We'll be there. " Bo hung up the phone and just threw it on her bed.

" Yo Bo. You coming? "

" I think I'm just going to sit here for a bit, sorry. "

" Aaahhhh, party pooper. "

Bo was beyond worried. Could this be her mother? She doesn't know. It could be. Most likely not.

Chapter 3.

Bo woke up the next morning at 6 a.m. . Due to hearing Marilyn Manson blaring around the whole apartment. She loves Kenzi, but sometimes she just wants to slap her. Oh Kenzi… She can be so great yet so annoying.

She got up out of bed, and she was wearing Kenzi's striped pajama pants, along with a wife beater shirt. Her hair was a normal bed-head. She still had sleepy eyes, and was very tired.

" Good morning sleeping beauty you look… Rather dashing today. " Kenzi said to Bo standing at the door way. She could tell the last part was said with a hint of smart ass, because, well. She is one half of the time.

" You are the one that woke me. "

" Oh really? I didn't know. Music to loud? " Kenzi said as she jumped on Bo's bed landing on her stomach. Bo turned her head and glared at her. Kenzi just smiled. " Aw, come on. You know the only reason why I'd be up this early is because of wolf-boy. He seemed serious. Is everything alright? "

Bo walked over to the bed and sat next to Kenzi. She looked up at Bo and she looked back at her.

" Well… is it? "

" I'll explain what I know on the way to the bar. Okay? "

" What do you know? "

" I know that I need to get dressed. Out. I'll explain in the car. I promise. "

" Ugh. Fine. I'll be in the living room on the couch like a lazy ass. Waiting… " She left the around the corner. " By myself… " She leaned her head back in the doorway staring at Bo. She chuckled a little bit. " All alone in a world of cold dark matt~ "

" Kenzi. Wait in the living room. " Bo said after she got done laughing.

After Bo's 'Incident' in her past with her first true love. She thought she wouldn't be able to laugh, or be happy again. Then when she met Kenzi, then Dyson, then Lauren, then Trick. They changed her mind. Dyson is like her guardian angel. Kenzi is like her sidekick. Lauren is like her trainer, and Trick is like a history teacher, giving her information about a whole bunch of Fae. Trick gives a whole new meaning to the name 'Book Worm.'

Bo just put on a pair of jeans, a dark noodle strap shirt, and her jacket. Last but not least, her boots. She has to have the boots.

" Alright Kenzi, you ready to go? " Once Bo went into the kitchen and grabbed the car keys. Just the jingle of them made Kenzi jump up.

" Yes! Now to updating me! I mean… "

" I know what you mean. Now lets go out to the car. "

When Kenzi saw the car, she opened the door and jumped in the front seat. Bo rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was debating whether or not to call her a dork. No? Yes? No, she decided to be nice today. Since things are serious. Time to get thinking, and acting serious.

Bo got in the car, and started it. Right when she backed out of the drive way. Can you guess what Kenzi did?

" Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME NOW WOMAN. " That. She did that. Bo smiled.

" Calm down. Okay.. It's going to be a lot of information… well. I guess it is. There's going to be more once we meet up with Dyson, Trick and Hale. "

" Yea, yea, yea. Now please. Please explain. " Bo sighed, she didn't like explaining this. Nor thinking about it.

" Remember yesterday morning when Dyson called? "

" Yes. "

" Well. He told me to meet him at the coffee shop. He needed to explain some things to me. We sat down, I drank my coffee, he drank his water. "

" What's the point of getting water at a coffee shop? "

" I know right! Exactly what I ~ Kenzi. Do you want to know or not? "

" Yes I do, sorry. " Kenzi just looked at the road and kept her mouth shut.

" As I was saying before, after we had our little sips of our drink. He pulled out two photo's of dead bodies. He put them together, and they made a B. "

" So a B? Putting random pictures together is like… It's like spot the difference. Something just doesn't belong here! " Kenzi sang the last part and Bo laughed.

" Well, then he brought out a second photo. All these victims were in and O shape. He put that photo next to the ones that made a B. And it spelled my name. "

" Okay. Now, that's actually kind of creepy. Was it a human that did it? "

" Nope. Fae. " Kenzi's eyes got wider, and her mouth dropped a bit. She was getting freaked out.

" Does Dyson know what kind? "

" Yes. "

" Well? What is it? "

" Another Succubus is in town. "

" How does he know this for sure? " Bo parked the car outside the bar when she asked this. They both got out and carried on the conversation.

" He went back to all of the crime scenes. Blood was still in the bodies. The life force on the other hand… was not. " When Bo was about to reach for the door she accidentally touched Hale's waist. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly threw her hand back. " I am so sorry! " Hale chuckled.

" It's fine. I didn't mind. Come on in. " Hale got out of the way of Bo and Kenzi. Bo walked out, but before Kenzi did. She stopped and put her head close to his ears.

" Pervert. " Hale looked into Kenzi's eyes.

" Bitch. "

" You know it, " Kenzi walked on. Hale was not that far behind her.

Bo had walked up to Dyson and Trick. They were both at the counter. Bo took a seat next to Dyson, Kenzi took a seat next to Bo. Hale just stood there and leaned against the pool table.

" Hello Bo, Want a drink? "

" No I'm good, thanks though. " Trick nodded his head and pored Kenzi a shot. " So. I have one question to ask about this Succubus.. " Dyson's face had no emotion as he put his shot glass down.

" No it is not your mother. "

" How did you know I was going to ask that? "

" Cause we all know how obsessed you are with finding out who and where your mother is. Sorry if I sounded like a dick just now, but it's true. " Hale said. Bo's hope dropped rapidly again.

" Then who is it? "

" We already told you, we don't know. " Dyson said in an anger tone. " I'm sorry if I want to know this, Dyson! " Bo raised her voice up to Dyson. Kenzi got out of her seat and put her arm in-between them.

" Hey, hey, hey. No fighting. We just came here to talk things over to try and find out who this Succubus with fangs is. " Bo tilted her head a bit. She didn't tell her about that part. Yet, she knew.

" Kenzi, how did you know about that? "

" Oh. Dyson explained that part to me. " Bo looked at Dyson in disgust.

" What? I only told her that the girl had fangs and you would explain the rest. "

" Never mind that, so… What else did you say that you two found out about this girl? " Dyson nodded towards Trick to tell her. So he did.

" All we know, besides the Succubus and vampire fangs. Is that she has darkish light brown hair, and a bit of pale skin. "

" Which doesn't help us much at all. " Dyson said.

" What are we going to try and do to find her? " Kenzi asked Dyson and Trick.

" Well… those murders were three weeks between each one. It has been about a day or two. So, the long way is, setting up a trap for her to fall for and capture her. Which involves waiting for her next murder. Or… "

" Or what? " Bo asked.

" Or we can go to the St. Patrick's day festival which is exactly three days from now. "

" What good is that going to do us? " Hale asked.

" It's.. well… A Succubus's and Incubus's buffet. Men and Women are drunk off their sorry asses, they don't have to use there charm. "

" And I have a feeling that's where she'll strike next. " Trick said.

" If we can't catch her. We'll try and get some DNA off her, like a lock or piece of hair. Or even jewelry we'll help us locate her. "

" How jewelry? " Bo asked.

" It will have a scent that I can easily sniff out. After all, I am a werewolf. "

" Yea, yea. Wolf-boy. We know this. " Kenzi said while sticking her tongue out at Dyson.

" So is this all we're talking about then? "

" Nope. We have to come up with a plan for the festival. Are you and Kenzi in? Because this won't be easy. "

Chapter 4.

" Yes. We are in. " Bo had said to Dyson, not even thinking about it first.

Kenzi eyes grew open, as she pored down another shot. She got up from the seat and put both of her hands up.

" Whoa, Bo. I love you and all, but are you sure you want to do this? I mean like… What if this chick is stronger than the five of us combined? "

" I'm not coming. " Trick said.

" Alright. Now four since midget guy isn't coming. " Kenzi saw Trick glare at her. " Oh, sorry. " Trick just nodded his head as he was washing out shot glasses.

" Yes Kenzi. I'm sure. I just want to figure out who this chick is. "

" Alright then. Well.. Then are we ready to discuss the plan? " Dyson asked. " I know I am, have been. "

" Hale. " Dyson glared at him.

" What? I have. "

" Bo and Kenzi? " " Yes. "

" Yes Sir Wolf-boy. " Kenzi bowed. Dyson was thinking to himself, _what a smartass, _but he loves her like a daughter.

" Okay. Here's the plan. We all must have these in our ears at all times. " He pulled out a little earphone. " We must also have these microphones attached on our shirts. So we can contact each other about anything. Like if things go wrong, etc. "

" Okay. Now what's the plan? " Kenzi asked, she just wanted to get to the important part. Capturing this Fae. Bo had slapped her for the comment about 2, 3 minutes after. " Ouch… gosh. Sorry. "

" You can go on now Dyson, " Bo said to him while glaring and Kenzi. Who just stuck her tongue out at Bo.

" We will have to be separated, so if this Fae tries anything near one of us, we can be right on it. Instead of being in a huge group. Then that will be difficult trying to catch her. "

" Okay. So we're riding solo? " Kenzi asked.

" Basically. Yes. " Hale said.

" No Kenzi, " Dyson and everyone else stared at her. She looked at all of them.

" Okay, what is up with the creepy staring towards me? " She asked. Bo looked at Dyson, she already had an idea of what he was going to say to her. Normally, she wouldn't agree, but this time she does.

" Since this Fae has been going after human girls…. Guess what you are going to do. "

" Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Not me, Uh-uh. No way. "

" But Kenzi, "

" But nothing Bo! Your way sexier than me, why not make her do it? " She directed the last part towards Dyson.

" Because if we have Bo do it, this girl will kill her. Want that to happen? "

" No I don't… "

" Then you'll do it? "

" Yes, but! "

" But what? " Hale just wanted this discussion to end. Kenzi wasn't helping him with this.

" But, this is the first and last fucking sex appeal I am doing. So if I'm not good at it. I'm sorry. " Bo walked over to Kenzi after she said that, she put her arm around her and kissed her forehead.

" You'll do good at this. I just know it. "

" Says the one who just made up an excuse to kiss me once. " Kenzi whispered to Bo. Bo smiled and just looked down. " Your ass is getting it later. "

" Kiss it why'll your at it? "

" Are you guys done with your little conversation? " Dyson asked. Bo took her arm back, and Kenzi straightened up.

" Yes. "

" Okay. Now Kenzi, you'll have to be very careful with this. You have to look out for anyone really suspicious. Okay? "

" Okay. "

" Well, that's pretty much all we needed to discuss. You two may go now. " Dyson told Bo and Kenzi.

" Thank god. " Bo slapped the back of Kenzi's head. " OUCH! Oh my fucking god…. "

The last thing Dyson, Trick and Hale heard from them was Bo's laughing and Kenzi screaming at her to shut up. What did Bo do? She kept on laughing. Dyson chuckled a bit, Hale just shook his head, and Trick was just… standing there.

" Those two have a friendship that I just love to laugh at. "

" Don't we all, Hale? " Trick said with a light smile. Dyson got up and went to his bag. He sat at the table and pulled out a gun, with three empty bullets.

" Whoa. Dyson, you aren't planning to shoot us are you? " Hale asked. Dyson chuckled a bit and pulled a vial of water.

" No. You know how this Succubus has fangs right? "

" Yes. What does that have to do with the bullets, a gun and water though? ' Trick asked.

" I'm making a theory… " He started poring the water into an empty bullet. " If this Succubus is part vampire… I will try and shoot her. "

" Wouldn't that kill the girl? We want information from her Dyson! " Hale screamed at him.

" Hale. Calm down, I have yet to finish explaining. I will shoot at her, just so the bullet with graze her, like a little cut, If we, or I, then see her skin start to burn. She's a hybrid of a Succubus and a Vampire. "

" Ah. I see where your getting at… The water your putting in the bullets is holy water, from a church, right? " " See, Trick gets it. " He said to Hale, while giving him a look.

" Shut up Dyson. " Dyson chuckled and went on with getting the bullets ready.

" Hey. If this works, and my theory is true. You owe me a few drinks. "

" Deal. What about if it isn't? " Hale said.

" Well… then I'll buy you all the drinks that you want. "

" Not what I expected, but alright. " They both had laughed.

Dyson hoped his theory would work. Not just because of the free drinks, but because if the girl is at the St. Patrick's day festival is part vampire. The bullet will slow her down so they can either capture her all in all right there. Or, get some DNA or jewelry.

All of them. Being Dyson, Trick, Hale, Bo, and Kenzi. Want and hope for this plan to work out. If it did, success, if it didn't. Well… looks like it's going to be a long wait till the new girl strikes again.

"Hey Dyson. " Trick asked.

" Yes? "

" What about Lauren... will we tell her about this? "

" I'm pretty sure Bo has that under control. "

Chapter 5:

Once Bo and Kenzi arrived back to the apartment, things were a bit silent for a while. Why? Who knows, actually. Maybe it's because of doing this plan on Saturday. Maybe its because they are tired from getting up early. Which I would understand, mostly for Bo though.

They got back around 6:30, 7 o'clock. So the 'meeting' didn't take that long.

" I don't know about you Bo, but I'm going back to sleep. I'm tired. "

" Quit complaining. "

" Whoa. Why should I? I got up at five. " Kenzi said.

" You woke me up at five. " Then did a staring contest for a few minutes.

" Touché my dear friend. Touché. " Bo just laughed and walked over to kitchen. To get something to eat and drink, and to get the phone to call Lauren.

" Want anything? "

" Just water. "

" Wow, not pop or alcohol? " Bo said with sarcasm.

" Oh, funny. Just get me some water please. "

" As you wish. " Bo said with sarcasm, she looked over at the couch and saw Kenzi's forehead and eyes appear over it. Kenzi glared at her, then she sunk her head back down. " Ha-ha, here you go. " She threw Kenzi a bottle of water.

" Thank you oh dear servant of mine! " Kenzi said, Bo laughed again.

" Hey. Can you keep it down for a bit? "

" Why? You going to sleep? "

" No. I'm calling Lauren and telling her about the plan. "

" Oh my god…. Do you need her approval for everything? "

" No. It's just a friendly thing to do. "

" Yea, friendly. I'm surprise you still trust her after what she di~ " Kenzi stopped talking when she saw Bo's expression go low. " I'll just go to sleep now… go ahead and call her. "

Bo just didn't reply, she grabbed the phone and walked to the room. If you we're wondering what Lauren did. I'll explain. A while ago, when Bo was still trying to get information about her mother, she was going to go up against a really powerful dark Fae.

Lauren is owned by the Ash. She was told to go seduce Bo and keep her from starting trouble with the dark Fae. Lauren didn't want to do this, but she had to. So she went to Bo's, they had sexual intercourse together.

Oh my, I forgot a bit of information. To show that Lauren is owned by the Ash, they gave her a necklace, and while Bo and Lauren were making love. Bo ripped the necklace off of Lauren's neck and said to her 'Nobody owns you.' Soon after, she found out Lauren was commanded to sleep with her.

Bo was heartbroken, angry, and sad. She loved Lauren, and still does, but for Lauren to do this? She felt played. So Bo threw the necklace back at Lauren and said:

" Don't forget your dog collar. "

What Bo didn't know though since she had stormed off, Lauren also did it out of love and protection. To Lauren, the thought of losing Bo is tragic.

Any who, Bo went and sat on her bed and started to dial Lauren's number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, till finally she answered.

" _Bo? Is everything okay? _" Lauren sounded tired, Bo felt horrible, she must of woken her.

" Yes. Well some what, has Dyson told you about that one Succubus that is going around? "

" _No, but the Ash has. Why? _"

" Well, Dyson, Hale, Kenzi and I had came up with a plan to capture her this weekend. At the St. Patrick's day festival. "

" _Bo. Be careful. Please. You don't know if this Succubus… _"

" Is stronger than me, I know. That's why Dyson and Hale are going to help me. "

" _Then what is Kenzi doing? _"

" Well… we are sort of using her as bait. "

" _Bo. _"

" Got to go, bye! " Bo had hung up. She didn't want to get yelled at for using Kenzi as bait. Bo didn't even want to use her, but well… this time she had to.

" Hey Kenzi, " She walked back out to the living room, and Kenzi was already asleep. Bo had smiled and walked back to her room and had laid down. She pulled her blanket over her and got all cozy, then went to sleep. She hopes this plan goes well, let alone, she also hopes it works.

Lauren drove to Bo's and Kenzi's apartment the next day, she would've yesterday, but she was busy. She wanted to talked with Bo about using Kenzi as bait.

Lauren knocked on the door.

" Kenzi? Bo? Is anyone there? " Lauren waited. Until she heard unlocking the door. " Bo? " It was Kenzi.

" Nope, just me. What's up? " Lauren just smiled a bit, then looked down. " Hello? Earth to Lauren? " Lauren looked back up at Kenzi.

" Is Bo here at all? "

" Nope. She's with Dyson preparing for the plan, due to that she left me alone here since my part is easy. Plus I just didn't want to go so… You get the picture. "

" Ah… Well mind if I come in and talk with you instead? " Kenzi looked at Lauren.

" Eh, I guess so, come on in. Make yourself comfy. " Kenzi got out of the way of Lauren so she could get in. Kenzi doesn't like Lauren that much, yet, at the same time she does. It's sort of like a love-hate relationship.

Lauren had sat on the couch, and Kenzi sat next to her.

" So… Um… Yea. Want anything to eat or drink? Cause I can go get it. " Kenzi said.

" No thanks I'm good. Now Kenzi…"

" Yes? "

" Bo had explained to me last night that for this so called 'plan' you are going to be used as bait. I do not agree with this what so ever, because well… Believe or not I care about you just as much as I care about Bo. I might not show it, but I do. " Kenzi immediately wanted to get off topic. Cheesy things like this to her are just, not of interest.

" If your going to ask if I'm fine with being used as bait, I wasn't at first, but now I am. Anything to help Bo. "

" How come you weren't okay with it at first? " Lauren asked.

" Well… it's because I have no… How do I put this… I don't think I'm sexy enough? " Lauren laughed. " It's not a thing to laugh about, I have a feeling I'm going to fail miserably. "

" Kenzi. You are attractive. The plan won't fail. ~ " Before Lauren could finish her sentence. Bo walked in. She saw Kenzi and Lauren sitting next to each other.

" Lauren and Kenzi sitting next to each other and no cat fights? Shocking. " Lauren laughed, and Kenzi just jumped over the couch and landed on the floor.

" Duck in cover! " Kenzi screamed. Lauren and Bo both laughed. She got up off of the couch and went to hug Bo. Bo hugged back and smiled.

" Why are you here? " Bo asked as the embrace had ended. Kenzi got back up and sat on the couch again.

" I was just here talking to Kenzi. You know? Girl on girl bonding moment. "

" Not the bad one. " Kenzi said. Bo chuckled. " Ah. That's good. " Bo said. Lauren went up close to Bo and whispered in her ear. " Can we go to your bedroom and talk privately? "

" Sure. " Bo and Lauren headed to her bedroom. Once they got there, Lauren sat down on one side, Bo sat on the other.

" So what do you want to talk about? "

" About the girl bonding thing with Kenzi. It was a lie. "

" I know. " Bo said.

" What? How? " Lauren asked shocked.

" Kenzi doesn't like connecting with people that much. To be honest when we first met, she was the same with me. "

" Well… We were just talking about her being the bait. She is fine with it but I'm not. I'm honestly not okay with all of this plan. "

" You don't even know all of it. "

" Yes but still.. "

" Yes but still nothing, Lauren. I want this Succubus caught so I can ask her questions. " Bo got up to take her jacket off and to change shirts. Lauren stood up as well.

" What if she doesn't know about your mother? "

" … "

" Because I know that's what your going to ask. Bo. You can't chase after your mother your whole life. Sooner or later You are going to have to let it go. We both know it's true to. So don't try an deny it. "

" Lauren… " When Bo turned around, she saw that Lauren had left. She wanted to chase after her. She couldn't. Those words that Lauren just used were powerful. To Bo at least. Bo Knew it was true, but she had so many questions, so many wanted answers that she might never get.

" Hey Bo? Is everything alright? Lauren left in anger… Is everything~ " Before Kenzi could finish. Bo ran up and hugged her. " Uh Bo? Love moment? Uh… Fuck it. " Kenzi hugged back.

" Lauren just made a point that is true… "

" What was it? " Kenzi said looking into Bo's eyes.

" I don't want to repeat it.. " Bo could feel tears about to come up out of her eyes, she held them back.

" Okay. Well try not to let it bother you. Because tomorrow, the hunt begins. "


End file.
